Ivory McDougal
|age = 22 |occupation = Mercenary |affiliation = Nightshade |family = Issac McDougal (father, deceased) |goal = The fall of Amestris |skill = Alchemy |weapons = Ice, Boot Knife |unique trait = Scars |first = Unknown }} Being the daughter of the infamous Isaac the Freezer, bringing down the military of Amestris appears to run in Ivory's family. Having aligned herself with Nightshade, Ivory had vowed to avenger her father's death and complete his mission. Her charming smile and desirable curves mask both her lethal abilities and the damage inflicted by her tragic life. Appearance Ever since she was a young girl, people had told Ivory that she would one day grow up to be a gorgeous young woman. This proved to be true, as early adulthood was quite kind to Ivory. Standing at exactly five feet nine inches, Ivory is a little on the tall side. Ivory also weighs in at a surprising one hundred and thirty pounds. This is largely due to Ivory's muscle mass, which may not be prominent enough to be noticed without close inspection, but is still noticeable to someone standing in close proximity. Ivory is however rather sensitive about her weight and tends to get annoyed when men react to her weight. Ivory's hair is of a dark gray color, which gives off an almost silver slow in bright light. Ivory's eyes are a rich blue color, often being compared to sapphires. The skin on Ivory's face is nearly flawless, with the exception of a single small beauty mark under the right corner of her mouth. The skin on Ivory's body however is far from flawless, telling only a small part of her tragic tail to those that gaze upon her imperfections. Ivory's looks certainly tend to attract men wherever she goes. Though she is quick to scold men she catches stating at her, she displays an equal level of irritation when she is upstaged by another woman. If one were to get the opportunity to look over Ivory's body, if they could momentarily tear their eyes away form her impressive curves, it would be immediately apparent that Ivory has many scars running up and down both her arms. This is due to Ivory cutting herself over and over again in order to transmute her blood into weapons. Though most instances where she performed this action was simple practice, she had employed it several times in actual combat. Ivory tends to hide her arms, employing a variety of methods, such as bandages and long sleeve shirts. Ivory's most common method for hiding her scars would be finger-less gloves that stretch the entire length of her arms, though her gloves still show the scar at the top of her left shoulder. For the most part, Ivory's attire is quite simple, almost always avoiding anything flashy or gaudy. As a base Ivory almost always wears a white undershirt and a pair of form fitting black pants. Though Ivory's pants are designed to appear as rather casual and ordinary, they are actually made of a flexible, less restrictive composite materiel created by alchemy, common for those within Nightshade to posses. Depending on the environment she expects to encounter, Ivory alters her choice of outer garment. Ivory's most common choice would be her casual white rain coat, which provides good overall protection from the elements. In warmer environments, Ivory may choose not to wear and outer layer at all or wear a thin white cloak to protect herself from the sun. Almost not matter her choice of attire, the color white tends to be the most used, as almost all of her tops, with the exception of a formal royal blue dress and blue winter coat, are white. Personality Ivory’s general lack in the ability to trust others had kept the circle of people that know the true Ivory very small. A significant reason for this extreme lack of trust results from Ivory’s childhood, and the lies she had been fed by her mother in order to protect her from knowing the truth behind her father. In the young woman’s mind, if her mother, the closest person in her life, could lie so casually about something as significant as the death of her father, then there truly wasn’t anyone she could trust. Ivory, though she often aligns herself with others to achieve her goal, firmly believes that everyone is only out for themselves and that in order to be successful she should be the same. Because of her lack of trust, Ivory feels very much alone in the world. Establishing an emotional connection with anyone leaves her vulnerable, something she cannot afford. For this reason, Ivory has developed a protective mask type personality to hide her true feelings from the world. On the surface of this mask, Ivory pretends to be a rather kind spirited person, often displaying an inviting smile. Ivory’s false smile is one so convincing even some battle hardened warriors are put at ease by Ivory’s feigned innocence. At first glance most people who glance at Ivory, especially those that happen to be male, don’t believe the girl capable of hurting even a fly. This hoax is only strengthened by Ivory’s pretend shyness. Over the years Ivory has grown quote adept at creating a timorous aura about herself, often rambling on in response to common awkward social situations and even momentarily abstaining from breathing to turn her face red; giving the impression she is blushing. Small details such as this have allowed Ivory to remain nothing more than a sweet and innocent young woman no more dangerous than a kitten. But underneath the mask there is a sad and troubled girl, one more than willing to kill in order to achieve her goals. ---- On the surface, Ivory is a rather kind and easy going young girl. Her inviting smile puts even battle hardened warriors at ease, strengthening her appearance of innocence. Without getting to know her, one would likely be completely oblivious to dark path Ivory has chosen. Ivory's surface personality is one of joy and tranquility. She smiles often when out in public, gleefully striding around like nothing about the day could be any better. Ivory's dialog also reflects this falsely positive nature, as she tends to remain optimistic almost regardless of the circumstances. Her positive attitude tends to rub off on strangers, whom more often than not only see Ivory's kind and bubbly side. Ivory has become so skilled at projecting this ruse of happiness that she occasionally even falls for it herself. On more than one occasion, Ivory has found herself actually feeling happy, momentarily forgetting of all the tragedy in her life and the destructive path on which she walks. Unfortunately, these moments are short and are few and far between. Beneath her personality's outer layer, Ivory is much more cynical. Having suffered greatly throughout her entire life, starting with the dead of her father when he tried to topple the corrupt Amestrian government. Having looked up to her father, his death devastated her. The fact that Ivory couldn't even comprehend the reasoning for his death only made the situation more frustrating for the young girl. Even after relocating to the southern part of Amestris, Ivory faced relentless bullying. The young girl eventually snapped, seriously injuring several of the boys in her class. Since then Ivory has never hesitated to defend herself. Anyone who makes the mistake of threatening Ivory will learn quickly that she is much more dangerous than she appears. Despite Ivory's strong disposition, she is a deeply troubled individual. History (Pending...) Equipment Combat Knife Though not a military issue weapon, the boot knife Ivory cherishes dearly was indeed her father's knife. Having purchases the weapon from a blacksmith in central, Issac McDougal carried the boot knife throughout his time in the military, relying on it as a last line of defense when even his alchemy couldn't' protect him. The high carbon steel is coated with a silver weather resistant finish and, despite some wear at the hands of Ivory, is in excellent condition. The ergonomic grip of the weapon is made from an aluminum metal and coated with a hard rubber, making it light and comfortable. When the situation calls for a little more blunt force, the shallow spike at the base can be used without the risk of damaging the blade. The night Issac left his family for the last time, just before his attempt to kill Fuhrer Bradly and stop the corrupt military leaders, Issac left his trusty boot knife to his daughter. His parting words to the young Ivory as he handed over his knife were "This way, not matter what happens tonight, I will always keep you safe." McDougals parting words had a profound effect on his daughter, as she rarely ever went anywhere without taking her father's boot knife with her. During her schooling, Ivory was sent home several times for possessing the weapon, evading any serious consequences by allowing her instructors to take pity on the daughter of the dead traitor. When practicing her alchemy, Ivory always kept the knife near, in her mind allowing her father to watch over her as she followed in his footsteps. Ivory quickly mastered her father's ice and water based alchemy, and did so by the age of seventeen. When Ivory heard that her father had transmuted his own blood into a weapon during his attack on central, she began practicing this intriguing technique as well, using her father's knife to draw blood. By the time Ivory joined up with the revived Nightshade group, she had used the knife to draw blood so many times that the finish on the edge of the blade had begun to wear away, leaving a faint hue of red. Though she primarily uses the dagger to draw blood to transmute, Ivory can also wield the blade quite effectively in combat as a traditional weapon. Gloves The only article of clothing Ivory possesses that is solely dedicated to combat would be a pair of deep blue gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands. With her transmutation circle engraved in the metal plates, Ivory is able to perform quick transmutations. The gloves were made specifically for Ivory, and fit her hands perfectly. Being made of a sturdy composite materiel, not unlike her pants, the gloves are difficult to rip. The perfect fit coupled with the durable material makes the gloves extremely reliable in combat, allowing Ivory to faithfully count on her alchemy without having to stop and create transmutation circles. Perhaps Ivory's favorite feature of the gloves however, is likely the simple fact that they match her eyes perfectly. Powers and Abilities Water Alchemy Ivory's Alchemy is for the most part, very similar to her father's alchemy. Ivory utilizes her transmutation circles to turn any and all sources of water into ice and mold it to serve her needs. Ivory can create walkways and staircases from ice, as well as crude weapons to strike down her enemies. The water that makes up the human body is also susceptible to Ivory's alchemy, as she is capable of freezing a person solid by directly freezing the water in their body. In addition to freezing water, Ivory is also capable of boiling liquids, which she commonly employs to make a quick smokescreen to evade enemies. Ivory primarily uses her alchemy in a passive manner, only using it as a weapon when the situation demands it. The most common form of attack Ivory utilizes is simply crating spikes and spears with her ice, aiming to skewer her enemies. In cases where Ivory is lacking in water to transmute, she is more than willing to use her own blood as a weapon, sometimes drawing it herself, not giving the enemy the chance to do it for her. Ivory is very proud of her skills as an alchemist. Anyone who knew Isaac McDougal would clearly see that even at her young age, Ivory is every bit the alchemist her father was. Charm Ivory is not oblivious to her good looks, and utilizes her beauty to her advantage whenever possible. By combining her attractive appearance with her silver tongue, Ivory is able to manipulate others into doing her bidding, or hindering their judgment to create exploitable openings. Pitting man against man has been a relatively common tactic Ivory has implemented on countless occasions. Lying to authorities, saying a particular man has been stalking or harassing her has helped throw off tails several times, and similar fibs work well to create distractions when it be necessary for attention to be away form her own actions. More than one bar fight has broken out due to Ivory's meddling. Ivory's charm also works well when attempting to throw off those that become suspicious of the young maiden. Men young and old easily fall victim to her sapphire eyes and hourglass figure, while Ivory can even fool other woman by expertly playing the role of an innocent and naive young girl. While it is impossible to doubt the fact that Ivory possesses extremely dangerous alchemy skills, one must not overlook the danger hidden in her charming voice. Plot Having joined Nightshade, Ivory has every intention in ending the Amestrian government and ensure Roy Mustang is removed from power. Though she has not been a long time member of the group, her family history of rebelling against Amestris and her skills as an alchemist have earned her a high place in the group, so much so that she was entrusted with the delivery of the stolen Philosopher's Stone to the Nightshade headquarters, hidden near Amestris' South and West border. Though she was given the least dangerous part of the mission, the fact Ivory was trusted on the same mission as long time Nightshade members Leon Kershaw and Slade Giles is a testament to how far the young woman has come within the group in a relatively short amount of time. Quotes "If you make one more ice joke I'm going to gut you." Trivia *The image for Ivory's knife was drawn by sharp-n-pointy over on good old Deviant Art. *Ivory "Black Ice" McDougal's favorite food would be (bet you guessed this one) fried noodles. Category:Female Category:Nightshade Category:Amestrian Category:Alchemist Category:Heart of Sin